Remember
by Blaye Hatsuki
Summary: Like the Iron Giant, Slenderman has hit his head and can't remember a thing. Who is he? What is he doing in this neighborhood? And who's room has he teleported into? While he tries to remember who he is, a serious Slenderman fan girl has gladly accepted to let him stay in her room until he does.


I had just gotten in bed, only had just closed my eye's. Only to find myself staring. Staring at something. Something I could only make out as a man. A very tall man looking down at me. It's too dark, too quiet and I'm so scared. What is this fear rising up in me? I have to know what it is I'm seeing. This can't be right, this has to be a dream. Slenderman... Slenderman doesn't exist. So why is it that what I'm seeing looks just like the thing I know so well? That thing I admire day and night. But always knowing that it's not real, as I go to bed each night without a second thought in my mind of his existence. There's no way. There's no way this can be right. I get up slightly and stretch my arm out towards my lamp, not taking my eye's off the man. And the moment I turned on that light, all my worst fears come to life. It was so calm, like nothing at all was going on. I lowered my arm onto my table. Right in front of me, as I layed in my bed, my head tilted while I stare in amazement, stood Slenderman.

Slenderman is real.

All those story's that I always thought were made up.

No, I _knew_ they were made up. Slenderman is _not_ real and this is a dream. I blink as all my worries in life suddenly vanish and all I care about is this moment right now. He stood so tall. Just as tall as in the game. His suit was so black, so dark. And his face... so non existent, so empty. This is a dream. And I'll thank myself later for having it but right now... I have to take advantage of my mind. I move my arm from my table to my bed as I continue to lean, still staring.

A "Wow..." escaped my breath for I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tilt my head more. My lips slightly parted, I breath heavily out. Probably because of my heart beating so quickly in my chest. I've always imagined a moment like this in my head. But even in my head it never lasted this long. By now one of his black tentacles would have come and out and jabbed my heart in. Yet, he hasn't even taken a step nor movement to even touch me. I want to touch him. I want to feel his black suit and his white face. I want my small hand intertwined in his large one. I don't care if their just stupid fantasies, their my desires. And a dream like this may just let me have them. Finally, after staring for over a good minute or two I slowly yet, hesitantly get out of bed, not taking my eye's off him for even a second. Too scared that he'll teleport away if I do. Like trying to sneak up on a wild animal. Slowly and never making the wrong movements, other wise you'll ruin all chances of ever getting to encounter with it. He hasn't moved at all. Like a stone statue. I was right in front of him the moment I stood up from my bed. He was not too far away to where I had to inch forward nor was he too close to where I had to lean back. This moment was perfect.

Taking my hand I slowly lay it over his heart not wanting to waste anymore time. I almost flinched away in surprise from not feeling anything completely extraordinary. It felt just like a normal suit. Nothing special, weird or different. I can't believe it, maybe he's not as much of a monster as we thought. I rub my hand back and forth feeling the soft texture. This is Slenderman's suit. I feel myself start to shake with fear. This wasn't a dream. I know the difference far too well. This feeling of reality and noise and touch. Am I really standing in front of Slenderman? Who has not yet even lifted a hand to bring harm to me? I stare up at him in confusement. "Slender..." I speak his name for the first time. And for the first time, with concern. "Are you okay?" I ask, for anyone would think the same. It's unlike Slender to not kill, isn't it? And especially to let a human such as myself lay my filthy hand on his dark, perfect suit. This is unheard of.

Slenderman hasn't responded which oddly enough makes me even more concerned. I take my hand off his chest and look over at my light with disappointment. "...Aren't you going to kill me...?" I say softly. "Or maybe were all just hypocrites and you've never killed anyone in your life." I look back up at him and tilt my head in admiration. "Can you talk?" No response. Not even a nod or a head shake. I give out a sigh and sit back on my bed, now looking down at his pale hand. The thing is, even though this is my first time meeting Slender, it still feels like I already know him very well. So much fan art, So many fanfictions; I've took part in both. To me, this is not the first time we've met. A wave of confidence comes over me. If anything, I already consider Slenderman a close friend of mine. "Give me your hand." I stretch out my arm towards him. It takes a second yet eventually he brings his hand to mine. Surprised yet happy I take hold and look up and down his palm, flawless. I turn it back around when he slowly starts to clench his fingers around mine. I eye up at him. "You didn't hit your head like the Iron Giant did you?" I recall a movie from when I was young. The Iron Giant had a bump on his head and couldn't remember anything about who he was or his past. It wasn't too pretty when he did start to remember which makes me think Slender might be in the same situation. As in, he's forgotten... forgotten that he's a murderer. And because of that he has no desire to hurt me right now. ...Yeah right. This really doesn't make any sense...

I space out for a minute before fixing my bed sheets underneath me. I cross my legs and pat the bed beside me. "You can sit down you know." I said. And for the first time he moved his head. Directing it at where I has suggested he sat. It's as if it took him a second to comprehend what I had implied because only after staring for a few moments did he finally turn around and sit next to me. As a silence grew, not an awkward one, Slenderman seemed to become more relaxed around me because he started to slump forward. Less proper than how he was sitting straight up a few moments ago. I start to realize how tired I actually was for seeing Slenderman had really woken me up. I lay back down and roll up into a ball next to him. "Do you ever get tired?" he doesn't response. "Can you really not talk?" Silence. "How many people have you killed?" No response. My disappointment grew as fast as my energy lessened. "Slender..." I start in a more serious tone. "Why are you here?" And once again, just like all his other replies, there was none. "Well if _you're _not gonna talk, then I'll do all the talking. Can you at least shake your head or nod for me?" And finally he nods. I giggle as I sit back up. There's so many things to ask in person. Where should I even start?


End file.
